<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Conversation by silly_mortal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772463">The Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_mortal/pseuds/silly_mortal'>silly_mortal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Goes On (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Custody Battle, Divorce, F/M, Post-Divorce, Remarriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_mortal/pseuds/silly_mortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby and Drew have a conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Libby Thacher/Drew Thacher, Libby Thacher/Jerry Berkson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Jibby Timeline:</p><p>The Bomb Threat<br/>The Conference<br/>A Series of Questions (various timelines)<br/>The News<br/>The Baby<br/>The Sitter<br/>The Trip<br/>The Weekend<br/>The Announcement<br/>The First Christmas<br/>The Conversation<br/>The Memories<br/>Halloween With The Berksons<br/>The Patient<br/>A Birthday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Libby wiped her wet hands on her jeans, as she went to the front door and opened it.</p><p>“Drew…?”</p><p>“Hey Lib...”</p><p>They stared at each other a long moment, neither saying a word.</p><p>“I, um, brought you the papers,” he said, handing out the manila envelope.</p><p>Libby took it, still staring at him.</p><p>“You could have just given them to our lawyer… or dropped it in the mailbox,” she stated.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to bring them by personally. I mean, it’s not every day a couple goes through something like this.”</p><p>“Former couple,” she retorted, quickly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Drew looked at Libby, expectantly.</p><p>“Lib,” Drew finally said. “Do you think I could come in? It’s kind of cold out here.”</p><p>Hesitating, Libby looked over her shoulder, toward the top of the stairs, before eventually opening the door and gesturing Drew inside. He wiped his feet, before stepping into the house. He took a look around the entrance way, before following Libby into the living room. She had taken a seat on the couch, so sat in the chair, opposite her. </p><p>The silence was thick and awkward. </p><p>Drew look around the living room of the house he used to share with her. The living room was similar, but a bit different. Libby’s piano still sat in the corner, but some of the family pictures that used to line the top had been replaced. Only the ones that had contained Drew, of course. Libby’s favorite high backed chairs, the ones she had begged for years to get were still there, but the couch was new, as were a few more pieces he didn’t recognize. </p><p>His eyes were drawn to the large wall, where a huge family portrait hung. It was a photo of Libby and the children standing in a wooded area, with her new husband standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The photo looked natural and everyone in it was laughing, even Paige. It was a far cry from the family portraits the Thachers used to take, which were usually done in an inexpensive portrait studio, with fake backgrounds and props, the smiles of each family member always looking painfully forced.</p><p>“That’s nice,” Drew said, gesturing to the portrait.</p><p>“It was the photo from our Christmas card.”</p><p>He nodded, slowly.</p><p>“Hey, congratulations. You just celebrated your one year wedding anniversary, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, we did. Last month.”</p><p>“You got married in Vegas, I heard.”</p><p>“Yes, we weren’t interested in having a big wedding. We just used it as an excuse to take the family on vacation out west and got married in a little ceremony.”</p><p>“Corky showed me pictures. You looked beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You <em>really</em> look fantastic, Lib.”</p><p>“Thanks again.”</p><p>“I mean it. You look amazing, so different from that last time I saw you. Are you doing anything differently with your hair or...?”</p><p>A look of confusion appeared on Libby’s face.</p><p>“I don’t think so, but I don’t remember what my hair was like the last time we saw each other. It might be a little longer, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, whatever you’re doing, keep it up. You look gorgeous,” he smiled.</p><p>Libby shifted, uncomfortably, and looked away.</p><p>“The house looks great. A lot of changes, but they look nice. Did you get new furniture?”</p><p>“Some of it is Jerry’s, from his apartment, and some is new.”</p><p>“Where’s the old stuff?”</p><p>“Paige took some for her place and Corky has some, as well. The rest, we donated to the Salvation Army.”</p><p>“I wish you had told me you were getting rid of it. I could have used a few things. My apartment is bare bones.”</p><p>Libby didn’t respond.</p><p>Drew continued looking around the room. A toy in the corner of the room caught his attention.</p><p>“Are those <em>baby</em> golf clubs?” he asked.</p><p>She glanced over, to what he was looking at, and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, they were one of Nicky’s Hanukkah gifts. I told Jerry that he’s too young, but he wants to teach Nicky to golf as soon as possible, so that he can join him on the golf course.”</p><p>“You’re raising Nick to be Jewish?”</p><p>“He’s being raised in both religions, so he can choose what he wants, <em>if</em> he wants, later.”</p><p>“What do your parents think about that?” he chuckled.</p><p>“They’re fine with it, surprisingly,” she stated. “They know Jerry is a good man and that he loves Nicky. They don’t see a problem with Nicky being exposed to a different faith.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> had to convert to Catholicism to marry you,” Drew stated, an accusatory tone entering his voice. “I guess the rules were different for Jerry, huh?”</p><p>“You and I got married in The Church. The rules are set by the priest, not me.”</p><p>The sound of a child’s laughter came from upstairs. Drew shot a look in the direction from which it came.</p><p>“How is the little tyke?” Drew asked.</p><p>“Nicky? He’s just fine. Wonderful, actually.”</p><p>“He’s getting big, I’ll bet. Is he talking much?”</p><p>“He’ll be three next month, he’s talking up a storm.”</p><p>“Does he call Jerry ‘Dad’?”</p><p>“He calls him Papa.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a stab in the heart,” Drew stated, sadly.</p><p>“Nicky needs a father, Drew. Jerry is going to formally adopt him. You <em>knew</em> that before you signed the papers.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make it any easier…  You have me between a rock and a hard place, Lib. It feels like you’re taking my son away from me.”</p><p>“I’m not taking your son. I made an off-handed remark, in anger, <em>over a year ago</em> and, now, you've decided to take me up on it. You haven’t seen Nicky in over a year. You’ve missed two Christmases <em>and</em> his second birthday. He’s almost three years old now! He probably doesn’t even know you... I’m not <em>making</em> you terminate your parental rights, Drew. Whatever your reasons are, you’re giving them up.”</p><p>“I have to afford to live, Libby. The restaurant is having problems and I can’t pay child support to you <em>and</em> to Susan, too. She and I broke up, you know.”</p><p>“I heard.”</p><p>“Well, she wants money for the baby now. I can’t afford to pay for <em>her</em> baby and <em>yours</em>, as well - and <em>she</em> won't let me terminate my parental rights to her kid.”</p><p>“It’s funny how you didn’t refer to either of them as <em>your</em> baby. Just hers or mine.”</p><p>For a moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing.</p><p>“It really put me under, having to buy Jerry out of the restaurant like that,” Drew said, quietly.</p><p>“Jerry was a silent partner, Drew. At the very least, he was entitled to his investment back. You’re lucky he didn’t demand the full value of his percentage. He could have, you know.”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous that he asked for it at all. He has <em>so</em> much money and I needed it to keep the restaurant above water. You got this house and I got stuck in a $25,000 hole!”</p><p>“This house had a $60,000 mortgage on it, so don’t act like I wasn’t in a hole myself.”</p><p>“Your boyfriend paid that off immediately, so you were debt free.”</p><p>“He’s my <em>husband</em> and yes, he did, but he did that because he <em>loves</em> me and didn’t want me to worry about the debt. He doesn’t owe <em>you</em> anything.”</p><p>“He was just being vindictive. He didn’t need that $25,000 in cash – and certainly not right then. What did he do with it, burn it, instead of firewood?” Drew snapped, sarcasm dripping from his words.</p><p>“He put it into a trust fund, for Corky.”</p><p>“For Corky?” Drew looked at her, incredulously. “<em>Corky</em> has that money?”</p><p>“He doesn’t have access to it, Drew, so don’t get any ideas about how to get your hands on it. It’s a trust fund, in case anything happens to Jerry and me. It’s for his future, it’s not a piggy bank.”</p><p>“Are you implying that I would steal from my own son?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’d do. You haven’t been much of a father for the last year or so.”</p><p>“I have a lot going on, Libby. I don’t have the time to be father of the year right now!”</p><p>“And yet you just had another child that you can ignore.”</p><p>“I do not <em>ignore</em> my children.”</p><p>Libby rolled her eyes and looked away.</p><p>Drew stayed silent for a moment.</p><p>“Is Cork around?” he asked, trying to sound casual.</p><p>“He and Amanda have been staying with Amanda’s parents for the past couple of weeks.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“We’re turning the garage into a guest house, so they have another floor, instead of just the studio up there. The floor of their room is open and Becca’s bed is too small, so they’re staying with her parents, for now. They’re still here every day, but they should be back sleeping here next week or so.</p><p>“Corky told me about the garage.  That must be costing a pretty penny. Renovations are pretty expensive.”</p><p>“It isn’t cheap… but we wanted to do something for them so they feel like they have a home and not just a room.”</p><p>Drew hesitated, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“How’s Becca?”</p><p>“She’s fine. She was just here for Christmas – I thought you saw her then.”</p><p>“She dropped by the restaurant for a minute, but I didn’t have a lot of time. We had plans to meet up but, the next thing I knew, Corky said she had gone back to school.”</p><p>Libby nodded.</p><p>“When’s the last time you heard from her?”</p><p>“She called last night, but I didn’t talk to her. She called to talk to Jerry about something or another. I think I talked to her the day before or the day before that.”</p><p>Drew nodded.</p><p>“Paige is going to have a baby," he said, suddenly. "Did you know about that?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s already picked up some of Nicky’s old things… his crib, clothes, some toys.”</p><p>“Oh, you two still talk?” he asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Of course we talk, Drew. She’s my <em>daughter</em>.”</p><p>“Well, I know you two weren’t talking for awhile, so...”</p><p>“It’s been like that her entire life. She gets angry and then comes around. But Paige knows I’m always here, when she needs me. She stayed away for awhile but, as soon as she found out she was pregnant, she called me.”</p><p>“I’ve been telling her ‘Libby’s your mother, Paige. She didn’t give birth to you, but she <em>is</em> your mother. Don’t ever forget that.’”</p><p>Libby snorted.</p><p>“Funny, you never told her that when we were together. You always made sure to remind <em>both</em> of us that I wasn’t actually her mother.”</p><p>Drew sighed.</p><p>“What do you want from me, Lib? Huh?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t want anything from you. Not a thing, Drew. I have everything in the world I need and so do my children.”</p><p>“That’s just great, Libby, but what about <em>me</em>? You marry some guy with a ton of money and now he has <em>my</em> wife, <em>my</em> house and <em>my</em> kid. Hell, I just wiped my feet on a mat that says ‘The Berksons’ - in front of <em>my</em> house.”</p><p>“Again, this is <em>my</em> house and I <em>am</em> a Berkson. And,  remember, all of that was your choice, Drew. All of it. You wanted out of our marriage, you wanted the restaurant instead of the house and you wanted to sign over your parental rights to Nicky, so you don’t have to pay to support him or have any responsibility toward him. You wanted to be free of all of this and you got what you wanted. Don’t be bitter now, because it didn’t end up the way you fantasized it would.”</p><p>“I never would have expected it out of you, Lib.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That you’d turn into such a bitch... That you’d become so heartless and that you’d marry a guy just for money, so you’d have a comfortable life. I always thought you were a romantic. Boy, did I misjudge you.”</p><p>It was Libby’s turn to look incredulous.</p><p>“You think that I married Jerry for his <em>money</em>…?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine there’s any other reason. You’ve completely redone the house, exactly the way you always dreamed of doing it, you’ve got two brand new cars in the driveway, you’ve got a diamond the size of a basketball on your hand,” he said. “You and I both know you couldn’t <em>stand</em> Jerry when you just worked for him. You were always calling him a jerk-”</p><p>“I still work with him and I still call him a jerk, if he’s acting like one, but, aside from that, Jerry is a wonderful man, no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise. He’s a fantastic husband, a fabulous father and an incredible lover and I am <em>desperately</em> in love with him.”</p><p>Drew shook his head.</p><p>“It just doesn’t add up, Lib. He’s not your type. He’s <em>nothing</em> like me.”</p><p>Libby snickered, involuntarily.</p><p>“Do you think <em>you’re</em> my type, Drew?”</p><p>“You spent over 20 years with me, so I must be.”</p><p>“I spent over 20 years with you because I got pregnant at <em>19-years-old</em> -  within a couple months of having met you. I was a terrified teenager and my religious parents convinced me marrying you was the only thing to do. At 20, I was the mother of a special needs child and I was <em>stuck</em> with you, so I made the best out of a bad situation.”</p><p>“Then you faked it really well, Libby. You seemed like you were in love with me for the majority of those years.”</p><p>“I <em>damn</em> sure did. I am an <em>actress</em>, Drew,” she seethed. “That’s what I was born to do, I’ve always known it. I thought I was supposed to use that talent on stage, but no… I was forced to use it in this house, with you. Pretending I loved you, that I loved our life together, that you didn’t make my skin crawl… Do you know when I stopped loving you, Drew? It was the second I found out you cheated on me that first time... I had just turned 21 then and had a brand new baby, who needed both a mother and a father. <em>I had to stop breastfeeding my baby because you gave me chlamydia and I was afraid to give it to him!</em> My baby <em>with special needs</em>, whose only comfort I could give him at that age was breastfeeding him. You took that away from him <em>and</em> me and I have hated you ever since that moment.”</p><p>For a minute, they were silent, Libby’s dark eyes boring holes into her ex-husband, who was staring at her, dumbfounded.</p><p>“You’re not my type, Drew. You never were. You're clumsy and macho... No. I am an <em>artist</em> and my type is also an artist.”</p><p>“Jerry is hardly an artist,” Drew chuckled.</p><p>“He has the soul of one. He’s a dreamer, he’s sensitive, he’s gentle, he’s kind. Jerry is <em>exactly</em> my type.”</p><p>“I’ll bet he doesn’t do it for you the way I did.”</p><p>Libby burst out laughing, uncontrollably. </p><p>“Oh Drew… Leave it to you to even think of something like that. You never fail to surprise me… and not in a good way.”</p><p>“He can make you <em>come</em> like I did?” he asked.</p><p>Libby shot a quick sideways glance toward the doorway, before slowly leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Smirking, she stared directly at him, her eyes blazing, as she spoke in a low voice.</p><p>“I can’t <em>remember</em> the last time you made me come, Drew, because it was probably <em>ten years ago</em>. You might not be aware of that because, as I said before, I am a natural-born actress…. but I know <em>exactly</em> the last time Jerry made me come. It was this afternoon, when Nicky was down for his nap. He made me come three times in a row. And, before that, it was this morning. And last night. And yesterday afternoon. And so on and so forth… He's <em>huge</em>, Drew. Massive. So big that, sometimes, I feel like I can't even <em>take</em> it... but I can. And, remember how you didn’t like me to make any noise? You thought it was<em> unladylike</em>, remember? I always thought it was because it was difficult for you to picture another woman, when you could hear my voice… In any case, Jerry <em>loves</em> it when I’m loud. He says hearing me call out his name is <em>such</em> a turn on.”</p><p>“Well, it seems like you’ve become quite the little slut, since we broke up, haven’t you?” he seethed.</p><p>"I don’t know, Drew. Maybe... But it’s like I’m a <em>teenager</em> again... Remember what that was like, Drew, back when I was that young and couldn’t get enough? And I come <em>so</em> hard, Drew, like I never have in my life before. If I had known that sex could be like this, I would have told Jerry to bend me over his desk the first day I started working for him. I would have let him <em>plow</em> me every-”</p><p>“Mom-my!” </p><p>Abruptly, Libby stopped speaking.</p><p>“Nicky,” Jerry’s teasing voice came from upstairs. “Papa’s gonna get you!”</p><p>“No, Papa!”</p><p>The toddler squealed in laughter, as he ran downstairs.</p><p>“Mommy!” he called.</p><p>“I’m in here, baby,” she answered.</p><p>“Nicky...” Jerry called from upstairs, his voice low and growling.</p><p>The little boy’s laugh echoed through the house, as he raced into the room and launched himself into his mother’s arms, giggling.</p><p>“Is Papa chasing you again?” Libby asked, smiling, as her small son snuggled against her.</p><p>Nicky nodded, vigorously. Not a second later, Jerry ran into the room, waving his arms in the air and wearing a rubber werewolf mask. Jerry noticed Drew sitting in the room and froze. </p><p>“Drew,” he said, from underneath the mask.</p><p>“Jerry.”</p><p>Slowly, Jerry lowered his arms and pulled the mask off. </p><p>“We were, um... playing,” he explained.</p><p>Drew nodded, slowly, as Libby smiled, lovingly, at her husband. She reached out her hand to Jerry and he grasped it, before he joining her on the couch, Nicky between them.</p><p>“Hey Nicky,” Drew smiled, at the toddler. “Do you remember me?”</p><p>The child peered at him, shyly, and shook his head. Unconsciously, he shifted closer to Jerry, who put his arm around the little boy.</p><p>“It’s <em>Daddy</em>,” Drew insisted.</p><p>Libby and Jerry looked at each other, over Nicky’s head.</p><p>“I am <em>still</em> his father,” Drew hissed, glaring at them.</p><p>Silently, Libby held up the envelope, which contained the legal documents that terminated all rights to her son, and met Drew’s glare.</p><p>“Nicky,” she said, softly, looking down at her son. “It’s bath time, baby. Let’s go upstairs and have a bath. Then Papa and I will ready you a story before bed, ok?”</p><p>The boy nodded, while still staring at Drew through huge brown eyes that were the image of his mother’s. </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” she said, standing, and hoisting him up, into her arms. “Jer, honey, will you show Drew out, while I take the baby upstairs and start his bath?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Libs,” he said, standing up.</p><p>“I want Papa, too!” Nicky insisted.</p><p>“He’ll come up in a minute, baby.”</p><p>Libby turned to leave the room, but then turned back to look at Drew.</p><p>“Say goodbye to Drew, Nicky.”</p><p>“Bye,” the child repeated, automatically.</p><p>“Goodbye,” Drew said, ignoring the child and staring directly at Libby.</p><p>She gave her ex-husband one final look, before leaving the room and heading upstairs.</p><p>For a moment, Jerry and Drew stood in silence, neither looking at, nor saying anything to, one another.</p><p>“You seemed to just swoop in and steal my entire family, huh, Jer?” Drew said, flippantly.</p><p>“What can I say Drew? One man’s trash is another man’s treasure.” </p><p>Jerry returned Drew’s glare.</p><p>“You’re a fool, Drew,” he said. “You had the most incredible woman on earth... You will never find another woman like Libby, she is one in a billion. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me <em>and</em> to you. She is perfection. And she was <em>yours</em>. I tried to convince her to leave you for <em>years</em>, Drew, and she wouldn’t do it. She would have never left you, because of Corky. For years, you had her and you got away with treating her badly all that time and she still stayed with you and you just tossed her away, like she was garbage… I didn’t steal your family, Drew. You <em>gave</em> them all away. I just happened to be there, waiting, when you did.”</p><p>“Jerry...” Libby’s voice called out, from the upstairs bathroom. “Love, are you coming up?”</p><p>“I’ll be right there, sweetie,” he answered.</p><p>Jerry turned back to his wife’s former husband. Ignoring the rage on Drew’s face, Jerry walked over to the from door and opened it, allowing Drew to walk through it. He was in the process of closing the door behind him, when he heard Drew speak.</p><p>“Hey Jer...”</p><p>Jerry stopped to look at him.</p><p>“Enjoy <em>my</em> wife,” Drew smirked.</p><p>A smug smile crossed Jerry’s face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Drew. I <em>do</em>... every chance I get. In fact, later, I think I’ll enjoy her in that chair you were just sitting in... in <em>your</em> honor.”</p><p>“You son of a-”</p><p>“Papa! Bath time!” </p><p>“Sorry, Drew,” Jerry stated, closing the door. “I gotta run. <em>My</em> family wants me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>